The present invention relates to an inflatable whelping container. In the prior art, it is known to construct a whelping container out of wood, metal or combinations thereof. In essence, an enclosure is provided where a pregnant dog may deliver puppies. Often, the enclosure includes a steel or wooden cage to restrain the location of the dog.
Often, the breeder constructs a "puppy rail" that is designed to prevent the puppies from being smothered by the mother during the nursing period. In essence, a "puppy rail" consists of a structure designed to fit around the edges of the containment area and including a region below its surface that permits puppies to slide thereunder instead of allowing the mother to roll over the puppies and smother them. Often such structures are made of wood products and may be prone to splintering, thereby creating the potential for damage or injury to the mother or her puppies. Additionally, once the puppies are weaned and there is no further use for the "puppy rail", it must be stored in a large storage area since it may not be easily collapsed without disassembling it.
As such, a need has developed for a whelping container that is effective in use but easily stored between uses.